Cheated
by vikwhis13
Summary: Jo cheats on Kendall with Jett Stetson. How will Karma get her back? Jo haters your gonna luv this story. Jo likers you might not.Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**New story. I don't think it'll be that long**, **only time will tell. I'm gonna try to write this in Kendall's P.O.V. The P. might change around a little bit. It's about Kendall, Jo, and Jett Stetson. Jo haters you're really gonna like this story, Jo likers probably not so much unless you like Kendall angst. **

"Jo and I have been going out for a year. I want surprise her with the best anniversary date ever. Can you help me?" I said to James. He was an expert at doing all the romantic stuff. He pondered for a second "Hmmm" he said "Maybe a romantic dinner, or a picnic in the PalmWoods Park. And get her a really nice necklace or earrings." James said. "Maybe Carlos, Logan, and I could go to make things more romantic. Yes! THAT'S IT! I'll set up a picnic in the park Logan can play his violin and me and Carlos can just help in some way"

"THAT'S PERFECT!" I shouted "but I thought Logan hated to play his violin." His parents forced him to play an instrument, one with culture; he was really good at playing though.

"He won't mind, it's for you and Jo." James said. I shrugged "Okay. Can you help me get her a gift too?"

"Yeah how much cash do you have?"

"Like 80 bucks I think"

James's face fell "Oh. I don't think that'll be enough for a_ nice _necklace." Then his face lit up "I have 64 something dollars. We can put that together"

"Really James?" I was a little surprised that he'd do something like that. He normally wasted his money on hair spray, and action tans.

"Yeah man," he said "I know this awesome jewelry store a few blocks away, let's get Carlos and Logan and head on out."

**A/N: Ya short chapter. It's only about 300 words but the rest should be longer-ish. This was just a chapter to get started. It's slightly important.**


	2. shiny necklace

**My computer has been really screwy lately so I can't promise I'll respond that fast, lousy computer. I realize that the beginning, well, sucked and it will be pretty bad for a while until I get a little into it. It's hard to think of stuff to start out with cuz I can't get my mind off the best part. I PROMISE IT'LL GET BETTER!**

James finally got Logan and Carlos to come with us to get a necklace for Jo. My Jo disserves the finest necklace my money can buy. James said this jewelry store has the best jewelry he's ever seen, so I took his word for it. When we walked in, there were a lot of people dressed in dresses and suits. They dressed a little fancy to be shopping for jewelry. It was a classy place. We earned many odd stares when they saw four teenagers in jean and t-shirts walk into a place so elegant. Some of the ladies crinkled their noses and looked away. An old guy came to us and asked if he could help us. My best guess was that he worked there. "We're fine" James said then he led us towards the sapphires. Jo told me, the day we had the party behind Bitter's back, that sapphires were her favorite jewels.

"HEY KENDALL!" I heard Carlos shout from across the room. I looked his way. "LOOK AT THIS NECKLACE! IT'S SHINEY!" then I saw Logan slap his helmet. He said "Shut-up we're in a classy place." I smiled then James pointed out a really nice necklace. "Whoa" I said. It was one of the prettiest necklaces I've ever seen in my life. The chain was made of gold; there were six diamonds on each side of the perfect center. In the center were the bluest sapphires, in the shape of a small heart, which glistened like a million suns. "James that's perfect" I exclaimed. He smiled "I know. The sapphire will bring out her eyes, and the gold will bring out her complexion, also the diamonds on the necklace will match her diamond earrings her dad gave her." He told me.

"You know James, it scares me sometimes that you know that stuff" I said.

"Dude, it's practically science" he said. I rolled my eyes and looked at the price. I almost passed out. "DUDE THE PRICE IS FREAKIN' HIGH! HOW ARE WE AFFORD THIS!" I shouted. James shushed me and said "I've got this" he called the sales lady over. She looked like she was a little older than us. She had short brown hair, with a lot of make-up on, and she wore a blue dress and a pearl necklace with a bracelet to match.

"My friend and I would like this necklace" he said. I didn't get what he was trying to do. He flashed one of his amazing smiles at her, teeth shining almost like the necklace. "The price is so high, but I know you can lower it for me. " She just looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm sorry sir but you'll have to pay full price." She said.

"Clearly you don't know who I am. The name's James Diamond, I'm in a band." Her expression changed.

"James Diamond from Big Time Rush!" she practically shouted.

"That's right. I'll give _you_ and autograph "he pointed to the necklace "if we can get that for free." The sales lady giggled and said "Alright" and grabbed the necklace. James grabbed one of his head shots and signed it. James winked at the and they exchanged objects and we grabbed Logan and Carlos and walked out.

The second we walked out we heard her squeal and we laughed. I opened the red velvet box with the necklace. It shone even better in the sunlight. "It's shiny" Carlos said about to poke it. I swatted his hand away. "Jo's going to love that" Logan said.

"I know" I said "It's perfect." Then we walked back to James's truck.

**A/N: ha that was longer! I thought that was pretty good, what do you people think? I'll update as soon as I can but the 4****th**** quarter at school is the busiest. **


	3. Cheated

**It's spring break for me so I have the next 8 days off. I'll do as much as I can but I have a lot to do this weekend. Tomorrow is gonna be the busiest cuz me and a bunch of my friends are gettin' together to meet my friends BF for the first time then I have another friend comin over to watch the new BTR. Also baseball season in 1 week away and if you read my profile you know I cannot live without baseball so I'm going to put a lot of my attention towards that.**

**WARNING!: This chapter is gonna have some cursing and violence.**

**Kendall's P.O.V (still)**

James and I walked into our apartment with groceries and other stuff for my anniversary with Jo tonight. Since she's going to be at work, most of that day, and she won't be back till after dark, so we decided to surprise her when she got home with a dinner. We also grabbed our mail.

"Hey Logan your science catalog is here" James said. Carlos looked at Logan "Oh!" he shouted "is that the one with all the toys?" he asked. Logan rolled his eyes "They're not toys! They're educational innovations." He said**. **

"So they're toys that make you learn?" Carlos asked, he sounded confused. Logan shook his head in disappointment and James tossed him his catalog. Logan always loved ordering scientifical gadgets from this one catalog. He once got a robotic ball that moves on its own, a Newton's Cradle, No-pop bubbles, a caffeine beaker mug, chemical heat packs, and even once got a couple magnetic wands for Carlos because he wouldn't stop bugging him to get him something from his catalog.

"I have everything planned out for you and Jo tonight" James said setting down the groceries. He offered to do almost everything for our date. He got the groceries, he picked up the dry cleaning, he was even going to cook the meal.

"James you don't have to do everything for us." I said starting to feel a little guilty.

"I know" he said "Dude you guys are my best friends and I defiantly can't let my best friend fail with his first real relationship. "He laughed. I laughed too and shoved him as a joke. Then he told Logan and Carlos to get in their suites. Before James and I got into our suits we wanted to cook the food.

When I grabbed a bag of flour from the cabinet Carlos came out of his room with his tie undone. "James how I do this?" he asked. "What happened to your clip-on- tie?" I asked. "I lost it" he said sheepishly. James chuckled and grabbed both ends of his tie. "Bring your chin up a bit" James told him as he tied it. I stood to the side, holding the flour, watching amused how Carlos was 16 can couldn't tie his tie, but not surprised since he couldn't tie his shoes till he was about 8.

"There" James said "Okay don't leave the apartment because, knowing you, you're gonna rip it, or stain it, or kill it." Carlos sighed and walked into his room. Then James and I started to cook.

**James's P.O.V**

"Guys come on" Kendall said "Jo said she's going to be home in 20 minutes." Kendall was holding the food and the velvet box the necklace came in. I was holding a stereo, because Logan refused to play his violin, and a bag of candles, a lighter, and some spices. Logan and Carlos trailed behind us. Logan opened the door to Jo's apartment; she always forgot to lock it. The lights were off so we turned them on. Then we set the stuff down on the table, and we heard giggling and moaning coming from the other room. We decided to investigate to see who was in Jo's room. Kendall slowly opened the door and we were in shock. I quickly put my hand over Carlos's eyes to keep him from seeing Jo in bed with Jett. Jo sat up in the bed surprised to see us. "Guys" she said "What are you doing here?" she seemed worried. Kendall shouted "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" he shouted.

Jo got up and put on her hot pink robe. "Oh my gosh Kendall, it's not what it looks like." Jett laid there watching it all. He seemed so relaxed about the situation. "WHAT IS IT THEN DAMMIT?" Kendall shouted. Jo didn't say anything. "WHAT IS IT!" he yelled again.Jo didn't answer. "What do you think genius?" I heard Jett say.

"Guys would you go back to our apartment?" Kendall asked of us. We left the scene and I didn't take my hand off Carlos till we were in the hall.

**Jo's P.O.V**

The front door closed and Kendall glared at me. "What was that Jo?" he asked me. I was speechless. I never wanted him to find out. He squinted his eyes "You promised me that there was nothing going on between you and Jett. Was that a lie? Did you want to hurt me?"

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat "Kendall I swear I never wanted this to happen." I said. "THEN WHY DID YOU CHEAT!" he shouted. "I-I don't know" I said. Tears started to run down my face. "DID YOU THINK BEFORE YOU DID THIS?" he yelled. "Please Kendall, I'm so sorry"

"YOU SHOULD BE!"

"HEY DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!" Jett shouted putting on his plaid boxers.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Kendall yelled.

"_YOU_ MAKE ME!" Jett yelled back. Soon they were rolling around on the floor before my eyes, brawling on the floor. "BURN IN HELL STETSON!" Kendall shouted.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOUR PROBLEM? WHY DON'T YOU MAN UP AND GET ANOTHER GIRLFRIEND! JO'S MINE NOW!"

"Guys stop it! Please don't fight!" I shouted.

"STAY OUT OF IT!" Kendall shouted then took a punch to the face by Jett.Kendall kicked him off and then Jett landed on his back. Kendall turned to me "I never want to see you again" he said harshly then stormed out. I ran after him "KENDALL!" I yelled "PLEASE COME BACK!"

"Forget him Jo." Jett said. I turned to face him "He's not worth it" he said then wiped blood from the corner of his mouth then locked lips with me. His kisses were so amazing I forgot all about what just happened.

**A/N: Super busy day tomorrow so I'll get started on the next chapter right away. C YA! **


	4. Wild rampage

**Idk what's going on with my email but I'm not receiving the comments you guys give me in my email. Lousy internet. WHO'S READY FOR BASEBALL SEASON? I KNOW I AM! GO ROCKIES! 3 Cargo! 3 Tulo! 3 Helton!**

**WARNING: Cursing in this one too.**

**James P.O.V**

Logan, Carlos, and I sat on our neon orange couch in the den. Things were dead silent. I could tell from Logan and Carlos's faces that they were nervous. I was pretty damn nervous too. The dumbest thing anyone could do is make Kendall Knight mad. When Kendall got pissed, he was seriously pissed off. Every time was different, we didn't know what to expect this time. _Would he take his anger out on us? Would he ignore the world by locking himself in his room? Would he smash everything in the house? Would he get himself into legal trouble? Would he commit suicide? _The same questions kept pestering me.

Finally the moment we were waiting for, Kendall burst into the apartment. "Kendall!" Logan stood up "Are you okay?" Kendall didn't answerhe just slammed our front door and went to his room. We jumped and ran to his room.

"He locked it" Carlos said when he tried to open the door. I groaned and shouted through the door "Kendall come out!" then we heard crashes from inside. "He's breaking stuff" Carlos said. Logan pounded on the door "KENDALL UNLOCK THE DOOR! PLEASE WE'RE YOUR BEST FRIENDS". Kendall still didn't answer, or open the door, or showed any signed of talking to us at all. We all sighed then I said "Carlos you know what to do". He smiled then stepped back a few feet, then slapped his helmet a couple times. "Step back guys" he said then started running towards the door. The knob broke off and the door flung open. "WHAT THE HELL?" Kendall shouted. Logan and I walked into the room. The lights were dim, broken wood was on his bed, there was glass cluttered across the floor, and torn pictures covered the bed and night stand. Right by the window Kendall was standing gripping a picture. "GET OUT!" he shouted again.

"No Kendall." I said "we're not going to leave." Then he threw the picture at us, but he missed. He was just mad as hell. Carlos, being the spirit of the group, walked up to Kendall and attempted to give him a hug. Kendall shoved him off and he stumbled back until Logan caught him, then they both fell. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!" I shouted. Kendall smashed another picture on the floor. "Why won't you talk to us?" Carlos asked helping Logan up. "I don't want to talk about it" Kendall said.

"Dude Jo just cheated on you. How can you not want to talk?" Logan said.

"BECAUSE IT'S NOTHING! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kendall shouted then he pushed us out the door.

**Kendall's P.O.V**

I didn't want to shove my friends away, but this is my problem. I don't need to bring them into my problems. I don't need them seeing my bruises from the fight with Jett, I don't need them to see me cry, I don't need them to see me weak.

I punched the wall and made a hole. Breaking stuff was the only other way I could bring out my rage. "I'M GONNA KILL JETT" I shouted from the top of my lungs. I wanted to strangle his neck. I wanted to stab him in the chest. I wanted to hang him from a tree. I wanted to push him off a feakin' building!

I wish I could've spent more time with Jo. Maybe if I skipped a couple sessions with Gustavo and visited her on set she wouldn't have fallen for Jett. If I made more time for her she wouldn't be gone.

I kept breaking everything in my room. My rampage went well into the night, until I collapsed on my bed completely wiped out. _Everything is just a dream_ I said to myself _when I wake up tomorrow none of this happened. Jo will still love me, and everything will be fine._ I kept repeating that to myself until I drifted to sleep.


	5. filthy whore

**HAHA did anyone see BTReality? That was funny! Logan and Camille were the best part. No James and Carlitos were. No Gustavo and Kelly were. Actually I like "The real Griffin" the best. I think it was funny how he had the animal hat on and he said "I'm one of you now" LOL all together it was awesome!**

**Ehh I think I might have writers block. I keep gettin' distracted and I can't think of anything. First time with writers block and it sucks. Depressened.**

****

**Kendall's P.O.V**

Next morning I woke up, feeling terrible. I looked over the side of my bed and saw the broken picture of Jo and me. It wasn't a dream. Jo really cheated on me. I really told Jo I never wanted to see her again. I really yelled at my friends. My whole world seemed like it was ending. The one I loved so much cheated on me. I still had strong feelings for her. I wanted her back so much.

I rubbed my tired eyes and swung my legs over the edge of my bed. I barely had the strength to walk out of my room. The morning sun shining through the big windows felt blinding. Soon my eyes adjusted to the light and I saw my friends eating breakfast. James and Logan were having toast and Carlos was eating oatmeal, kinda. There was more food on his face and clothes than what got into his mouth. "Hi" Carlos said letting a bit of oatmeal drop from his chin "Are you still mad at Jo?' he asked. I really didn't have the energy to talk so I didn't say anything.

"Kendall are you still mad?" he asked again. I still didn't answer, then he started to poke me with his spoon. "Kendall? Kendall? Kendall? Kendall?" he chanted. "I HEARD YOU DAMMIT!" I shouted. Carlos looked a little hurt. I really didn't mean to yell at him like that but I couldn't think straight. "Kendall dude calm down. I know this whole Jo situation is devastating but we'll get through this together." James said.

I didn't want their help. This was my freakin' problem. I was the leader so I needed to do this by myself, and I needed them to focus on their own lives. "I'm going to the gym" I said. I stood up from the table and got my gym clothes from my room then I left.

**James's P.O.V**

I felt bad for Kendall. He'd just been cheated on by the love of his life. Kendall kept me up almost every night telling me about her hair, or her eyes, or her amazing personality. He poured his heart out to her and she broke his heart. It didn't help that Kendall hated Jett since the day they met.

"Jo disgusts me" Logan said.

"Yeah I can't believe she's that shallow. I swear if I ever get my hands on that bitch I'll kill her" I said.

"But we're not supposed to hit girls" Carlos said a little uneasy.

"Yes we're not supposed to hit girls; no one said anything about killing a filthy whore." I almost shouted. Carlos shifted uncomfortably in his seat. I was so mad I forgot that Carlos feels uncomfortable when he hears cursing. I sighed "Sorry buddy". Carlos shrugged and put his bowl into the kitchen "It's fine" he said. I could tell he didn't mean it. He probably felt weird about everything that's been going on.

**A/N: Short chapter. Tonight I'll have to think of some more stuff to happen. Till then!**


	6. a broken heart heals

**Last chapter. I have like 17 other story ideas written down and I gotta choose one. I've got a one-shot ready for publishin' after this. It's pretty good.**

****

**Kendall's P.O.V**

**I** sat on and empty bench at the gym. Being there relaxed me sometimes; I may have to buy Bitters a new punching bag though. Yeah I was taking my anger out on the punching bag. My dad used to always tell me if I was mad at something to not take it out on living things, but on a pillow or punching bag. Tears were silently running down my face, thank God no one was around, I couldn't let my friends see how weak I was at the moment_._

_I still loved Jo. Why'd this happen._ I asked myself. I looked outside the windows and saw Jo and Jett walking together, laughing together. My anger boiled inside me. I stood up and pushed the bench over then I stormed out of the gym. I ran into the lobby and up the stairs to my apartment. When I opened the door no one was home. They guys were probably at the pool. I went into my room and flung myself on to my bed and cried into my pillow. "I HATE MY FUCKING LIFE!" I shouted. I felt like such a girl, but it's what my mind kept telling me to do. I bottled everything up again, but it was for a good reason. In my mind I prayed to God that the guys wouldn't see me like this.

I continued to cry, for what seemed like hours, then I heard the door open. I pulled my head out of my pillow to see who it was.

**James's P.O.V**

The impossible was happening right before my eyes. Kendall, our strong fearless leader, was crying. I never thought I'd ever see the day. When he brought his head up his face was drenched with tears. "Dude" I exclaimed "my God you've been crying."

"Shut up!" he yelled.

I sat next to him on his bed "Dude it's gonna be okay." I assured him. He's always been around through my heart breaks now it's my turn. _Shoot how do I do this?_ I asked myself. I went through at least a hundred decisions in my head before I decided to sit him up. "Dude she's not worth it." I said. He didn't answer me. "Kendall please stop crying." Clearly that didn't help either. I started to feel a little like crying myself. It was extremely hard to see our fearless leader cry like that. Then I got an idea. I pulled my iPod out of my pocket and stuck an ear bud in his ear. Music lets emotions our a little easier. I played a song for him and soon his tears stopped. "Wait play it again." He said so I did what he told me. We played it at least a dozen times. Kendall wasn't the kind of person who'd like country music but the seemed to really like this song.

"Dude what's that song called?" he asked.

"Tonight I wanna cry. Did you not hear the lyrics?" I told him taking away the ear bud. He seemed a little better. It didn't look like anymore tears would fall. "Look, you're probably not going to get over Jo soon, but trust me it'll happen someday "Every adversity, every failure, every heartache carries with it the seed on an equal or greater benefit." I stated words from Napoleon Hill.

He showed a small smile "You sound like Logan"

"Thanks" I said proudly. He lay back down on his bed and sighed "don't take this the wrong way James, but can I be left alone for a bit."

"Sure" I said and stood up "Won't tell Logan or Carlos about this if you don't want me to." He smiled "Thanks." After that I walked out of the room.

**Back to Kendall's P.O.V**

Getting all that out felt really good. I still wasn't over Jo completely, but I thought I could manage my heartache for a while as long as James was by my side. James was one of the nicest people in the world, even if he never showed it. I was pretty lucky to have a friend like him.

****

You wouldn't believe it but four months later I was taking a walk to clear my head and I found Jo sobbing in PalmWoods Park. Camille was sitting next to her, rubbing her back. I decided to walk over to them. "What's going on here?" I asked. Camille looked up "That ass Jett cheated on her" she said sympathetically. I felt pretty bad about it myself. I just stood there awkwardly watching my ex-girlfriend. She was feeling exactly what I felt months ago. "Karma's a bitch isn't it Jo?" I said. Camille shot her head up. Clearly I pissed her off. I didn't want to put up with her crap so I walked away nonchalantly. I still loved her, but I wasn't going to take her back.

**A/N: I liked that ending. Who else liked the ending? I'll get my next one-shot published later today or tomorrow. **


End file.
